1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for deburring especially a continuously cast steel strip cut into slabs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In continuous casting of steel, a product is obtained which has the shape of a thick steel strip which has to be cut into specified lengths so as to obtain slabs which are then processed in rolling operations.
The steel strip coming from the continuous casting is cut into slabs by oxygen cutting with the aid of a torch which projects its blast perpendicularly to one of the principal faces of the strip.
The action of the cutting blast of the torch leads to a kerf in the metal, a kerf which forms a cut when the torch is moved over the strip.
The drawback of oxygen cutting resides in the fact that it causes burrs from molten steel on the principal face opposite that receiving the cutting blast from the torch.
These burrs constituted by oxygen cutting residues are formed on either side of the cut because of the disturbance from the removal of the cutting residues generated by the expansion of the residual gases at the exit of the said cut.
This phenomenon causes a bonding of the nonremoved residues on each edge of the cut on the lower face of the slab.
In order to get rid of these burrs, up until now several solutions have been used.
One solution consists in manually grinding away the burrs.
Another known solution consists in using a machine comprising a set of cutting blades.
These blades are carried by a carriage which moves along the longitudinal axis of the slab below the lower face of the latter. These blades come into contact with the said lower face and cut off the oxygen cutting residues.
These solutions have drawbacks.
The reason for this is that they require an additional operation on the slab, distinct from the oxygen cutting operation, involving thereby the installation of a deburring unit with the extra cost and maintenance which stem therefrom.